Tell Me When It Hurts
by lesbianwitchlibrary
Summary: Cho and Fleur discover the beauty of that first time together - only with these two witches, that first time might get a little rough. Warnings for explicit sex and BDSM elements.
1. Cho notices Fleur

**Author's Note: Dear lovely readers! If there's anything I've noticed while reading straight smut, it's that all "first time" stories are the same. The man says, "tell me when it hurts and I'll stop, okay?" as the girl lies there, nodding through tears of fear. But what if we change the narrative? What if it's two girls, two girls who might just like a little pain? As these girls experience sensuality the first time, "tell me when it hurts and I'll stop" becomes "tell me when it hurts, and I'll keep going." As usual, warnings for explicit sex with BDSM elements.**

Cho had just seen something, she assumed, she was not supposed to see. Out in the grounds, a gaggle of Beauxbatons girls - all blonde hair and skye -blue robes - sat closely together and their leader, Fleur, had just kissed a girl next to her, partially hidden by a nearby bush. The other girls didn't notice. They kissed again. Not a simple kiss between friends. Something a little more... passionate.

Cho was not the kind to pry. It was not her business with whom Fleur did what. She kept walking. She had to get to Herbology anyway.


	2. Fleur Notices Cho

Fleur had just seen something, she assumed, she was not supposed to see. She had lent a handkerchief to an upset Ravenclaw, and ventured up the towers, up, into the 5th-year girls' dormitory to retrieve it at the end of the day. The girl was not in. But Cho Chang was, laying on her bed, with her hands under the sheets, reading a book. Fleur hadn't meant to look, but alas, her eyes had fallen where they shouldn't have, and she saw the book's title.

ENCHANTED BY HER: Tales of Witch-on-Witch Romance, All Rough Around the Edges

The cover had an almost-nude witch, chained against a bed.

Fleur forgot about the handkerchief and left before Cho could see her.


	3. The Night of The Ball

The night of the ball.

All dressed up.

Cho, in gorgeous pink, escorted by a man. Fleur, in dreamy blue, escorted by a man. They danced and laughed and ate. And then, by chance, Cho and Fleur were alone at the same table. They smiled politely at one another.

"Are you having a good time?" Cho asked politely.

"Quite," said Fleur as she took off her shoes to massage her feet. "But zees English boys - zey cannot dance!"

Cho thought of Cedric, who, despite his best efforts, still fumbled at least twice per song. But at least he did so with grace. Fleur sat up and fiddled with her braid. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cho straighten her bun, a strand of gorgeous dark hair falling in front of her face.

They caught eyes.

Then they looked away, both girls smiling to themselves. It was a beautiful night - the sort that held promise. The room was impeccable and so, thought Cho, is Fleur , and so, thought Fleur, is Cho.

"It eez a wonderful night, non?" Fleur said.

"Yes. Although..."

"Alzo?"

"I fear Cedric may be... expecting something tonight."

A brief silence followed. "I fear ze same," said Fleur with a sigh.

Surprised, Cho asked, "you don't want it, then?"

"Razer nosy of you, non?"

Cho blushed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just - I saw -"

"Oui? And vat did you see?"

"I - " Cho lowered her voice. "You with... I mean - you... kissing another girl."

Fleur turned to her. "I do not know vat you are talking about." She held her eyes steadily as she could, but Cho caught some wavering. "Fine," Fleur said. "So I deed eet. I see nothing wrong vith it. It was simply between friends."

"I see," Cho said, but something in Fleur's eye betrayed her.

"And vat about you?" Fleur said. "You and your book erotique, non?" Cho shifted uncomfortably. "Hmm," Fleur said. "You do not remember? _Witches on Witches_ or so? Maybe it is you who does not vant to have sex with your partner tonight."

They were both silent for some time, looking at one another. Then they broke eyes and looked over to their dates, who were chatting by the banquet. No. Cho did not want to sleep with Cedric tonight.

"You're right," Cho said quietly. "But I would have thought you and Roger had sex by now."

"Is zat what you think of me? That I let anyone who asks - " But Fleur didn't finish the sentence. She narrowed her eyes at Cho.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant - " Truthfully, Cho didn't know what she meant.

"Well," Fleur continued. "You will be surprised to know I 'ave not done it. Not with Roger, not with anyone."

Cho's eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "But... if you were to do it, it wouldn't be with Roger, would it?"

"I know vat you suspect, Cho," Fleur said. "And I suspect the same of you."

"What exactly is that?"

"You suspect that I am more interested in females, non?"

Cho blushed. "I - yes."

"Well, Ça va. I will tell you ze truth, alzo I do not have to. It is true, what you suspect. But ze only ones who know are ze girls from my school." Cho was surprised by her honesty and the calmness of her voice. "And now, you will tell me what I suspect. Zat you are of the same... inclinations. I suspect no one knows."

"No one."

Cho had never mentioned this before - never admitted it. Yet, here she was, telling Fleur of all people. Was this the same Fleur who had wanted to take Cho's own date, Cedric, to the dance? If she was only interested in women, why would she have done that? But then Cho reminded herself that she had done it. Cedric was popular and kind. The perfect boyfriend.

Only maybe Cho didn't want a boyfriend.

"So are you... with any of the girls from your school?" Cho asked slowly, unsure if she was venturing into unwelcome territory. She heard a hopefulness in her voice and at the same time noticed her heart rate was faster than usual. What was she hoping for, anyway?

"No, I am not. Zere is a girl - we flirt, sometimes we kiss. But zat is all. She has a boyfriend back home."

Cho decided to take a chance. "So you've never truly _been_ with a girl?"

"Been with?"

"You know... had sex with."

And then she realized what she was hoping.

"No, I have not. I told you. I am still a virgin."

"I... I am too."

Then Fleur did something that surprised Cho greatly. She reached her hand out and stroked Cho's cheek. "Zat does not mean I do not desire eet."Cho found herself staring at Fleur's lips, and found Fleur doing the same. "It is simply zat the time never came." Fleur dropped her hand from Cho's face as she turned to look back at the dancefloor.

"I zink our dates are coming back," Fleur said.

Cho felt the weight of disappointment fall on her chest. She hadn't anticipated this in the least, but the feeling of Fleur's hand on her cheek made her feel that perhaps something was going to happen. Something she had dreamed about forever. But here came Roger and Cedric, laughing together, and then Fleur and Cho would be separated again, might never speak again.

It was now or never.

"Fleur," Cho spoke quickly. They were running out of time. "What if we change that? What if we change that tonight?"

Fleur thought for a moment. Cho waited impatiently, hopefully. All of a sudden, she wanted nothing more than this, for Cho to say yes. But then the boys arrived.

"You two getting along well?" Cedric asked with a smile.

"Yes, very," Cho said with a smile. Cedric bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Cho looked over at Fleur.

"In fact," Fleur said, standing up, "I offered to show Cho our carriage." Roger looked disappointed. "Do not worry," she said. "We shall return." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Cho, are you coming?"

"Yes," said Cho. "I think I will."


End file.
